Dawn Winchester-Harris
BuffyTVS info in this page has to be credited to Buffy Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Dawn's history. Dawn Winchester-Harris is a character featured in the stories: Walking With The Witches Dawn Winchester-Harris|Summers is a member of the Scooby Gang, sister of Buffy Summers and "daughter" of Hank and Joyce Summers. In her original form, she was a mystical power of living energy, known as The Key; however, because of a magical ritual, she was transformed into an ordinary teenage human girl to hide her from the hell goddess Glorificus. She is the real daughter of Alexander Harris and Tara Maclay, but adoptive daughter of Sam Winchester, Alexander's husband. Dawn is also the "sister" of Connor Winchester-Harris, due to Connor having been sent to Xander and Sam to raise, the same with Dawn. Additionally, she is the niece of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews and Dean Winchester, the granddaughter of Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennett as well as John and Mary Winchester, and the great-granddaughter to Penelope Halliwell and Allen Halliwell. History Walking With The Witches Dawn was a member of the Scooby Gang, sister of Buffy Summers and daughter of Hank and Joyce Summers. In her original form, she was a mystical power of living energy, known as The Key; however, because of a magical ritual, she was transformed into an ordinary teenage human girl to hide her from the hell goddess Glorificus. Faith Lehane revealed in a secret meeting to Buffy and Angel that since Connor was the child of two vampires, created to facilitate a big evil, then another child had to be created to balance it out; a child of power, who would be entrusted to a Champion who would oversee it. This child was Dawn. But since a human couldn't be conceived out of thin air, Dawn was created. For that to happen, the monks had to have some preexisting genetic material. They borrowed some Slayer essence to help reinforce the body to hold the power Dawn possesses, which they took from Faith (though Dawn was still Buffy's sister). Instead of being given to Faith and not Buffy, then being hidden in Los Angeles. She couldn't due to Xander being her biological father. When Xander resuscitated Buffy, he spawned a new Line through Kendra Young. When Buffy died the second time, Willow Rosenberg had had the power to bring Buffy back, but she didn't have the Heart. Xander brought Buffy back again and spawned a third line. From this, Xander was considered the Father of the Second and Third Lines and this made the monks take essence from Faith to help make Dawn, and being the Father of the Slayer is why Xander was chosen to be Dawn's father. The mother, the next person closest to Dawn, Tara Maclay. Tara had inherited her powers from her mother and it has been said by Carl Grimes to Xander that Dawn was most likely a witch. Dawn has an instinctive feel for magic and spells, which was thought to have been learned from Anya Jenkins, but instead it was most likely from Tara. Both Xander and Sam know that Dawn is Xander's actual daughter, and this has caused Sam to refer to Dawn (and Connor) as his own children. Its also been said that Connor knows as well and has possibly told Dawn this information. Dawn was allowed to be at Xander and Sam's wedding, as well as Connor. They were the only other living people besides the grooms who could be at the wedding; as it took place in other dimension. Personality Dawn is a strong-willed, confident young woman. She possesses a deep reserve of inner strength and a cynical and sarcastic streak. However, Dawn once suffered from moderate abandonment issues, which branched into self-harming and kleptomania for some time. Dawn is also very kind and caring, but also very stubborn and independent, much like her sister Buffy. However, after helping Buffy out by killing zombies, she matured, becoming more comfortable in her own skin and in her fabricated life. Andrew Wells had once described Dawn as a 'Bubbly and sweet with a hunger for fun and a smile that lights up the room'. Most recently, she has displayed an air of maturity and a willingness to fight evil without hesitation. And has a feeling of courage when it comes to being upfront with people against her dads and brother, and protecting them at any cost (much to their dismay). Interests and Hobbies During her younger years in LA, Dawn was a keen player of combat video games. She is a keen diarist and professes to like activities featuring water. She reads the Harry Potter books and has a fondness for her sister's soft toy pig Mr. Gordo. Her favorite pizza topping is anchovies and she enjoys dancing, especially to Mexican music. She plays chess with Willow Rosenberg who states that she always leads with her knight (Coincidentally it has been said by Carl and others that all of the supernatural players were all in a game of chess. Each having their own piece and path, and its said that Xander is a knight turned king, and Jim Clancy and Eli James are both knights). Powers and Abilities Dawn has no superhuman powers, though its been aid that since she is Xander (and Tara's) daughter that she is most likely a witch. Due to her experience in battling vampires and demons has made her a capable fighter and given her a limited knowledge of spell casting; she has learned multiple fighting skills from watching Buffy, and Buffy had even began to formally training her the summer before her first year at Sunnydale High. This training paid off in the end, as she was seen holding her own even at the threat of vampires who are impervious to the sun. She has also developed excellent driving skills, as well as being able to read a variety of languages ranging from Turkish to Latin. Dawn has grown to rarely flinch when in danger, and her loyalty to her sister and friends is absolute. Throughout her dealings with the Scooby Gang, she has gained and developed increased knowledge on demons, planning for battles, and general information on the mystical. Key Powers Dawn is a human being who, as seers and the mentally unstable can see, is really a massive ball of energy. With the right ritual conducted in the right time and place, her blood opens a dimensional portal to all universes, bringing chaos and destruction to Earth within minutes. After Glory's failed attempt to use her to go home, it was left ambiguous whether or not Dawn was still the transfigured Key; several of her friends stated that she was or used to be the Key, and Dawn herself told Spike that, as far as she knew, she was no longer the Key, and even if she was, she no longer opened anything. Relationships Romantic Relationships * Xander Harris: 'Dawn harbored a crush on Xander into her adolescence, feeling that he was the only one who treats her like an adult. She saw him as brave and "seeing everyone as equals", expressing jealousy and dislike over Anya and his relationship with her. When ''Harmony had taunted Xander in front of the Summers' house, Dawn became defensive over him, only to accidentally invite Harmony in the house. After getting kidnapped by Harmony and saved by Buffy, she noted that Xander wasn't mad at her as one of the good things that happened that day. Xander was both well-aware of and very flattered by her crush, exhibiting notable jealousy when Buffy informed him that she moved on to Spike. Although she eventually outgrew her romantic feelings for him, Dawn and Xander remained extremely close, bonding over the fact that neither has any real "superpowers." Most recently, Buffy sent Dawn to be raised by Xander and Sam; and its been revealed that Xander is her real father. * 'Kevin: '''Dawn took a liking this boy in her junior high art class. He was surprisingly sensitive about her "family problems," indicating that he too had resorted to self-harm on occasion. * '''Justin: '''A charming, manipulative teenage vampire with whom Dawn, unaware of his identity, shared her first kiss. When Justin tried to turn her into a vampire, Dawn was forced to stake him with a discarded crossbow bolt, an experience which upsets her greatly. * '''RJ Brooks: '''Dawn developed an obsessive crush on this popular high school athlete because of his bewitched letterman jacket, resulting in her humiliating herself at cheerleader tryouts and pushing his rival down a flight of stairs. When pitted against the other female Scoobies in contest for his love, Dawn decided to commit suicide by lying on a train track to prove her "love" for him. Buffy rescued her, and the spell was broken. Familial * 'Sam Winchester: * Connor Winchester-Harris: * Dean Winchester: * John Winchester: * Mary Winchester: * Grimes Family: ** Carl Grimes: ** Rick Grimes: ** Lori Grimes: * Halliwell Family: ** Prue Halliwell: ** Piper Halliwell: ** Phoebe Halliwell: ** Paige Matthews: ** Patricia Halliwell: ** Victor Bennett: ** Penelope Halliwell: ** Leo Wyatt: ** Wyatt Halliwell: ** Chris Halliwell: ** Melinda Halliwell: ** Coop Halliwell: ** Henry Mitchell: ** P.J. Halliwell: ** Parker Halliwell: ** Patience Halliwell: ** Tamora Mitchell: ** Kat Mitchell: ** Henry Mitchell Junior: * Buffy Summers: * Joyce Summers: * Hank Summers: * Rupert Giles: * Willow Rosenberg: * Tara Maclay: * Spike: * Andrew Wells: Other * Anya Jenkins: * Riley Finn: * Angel: * Faith Lehane: * Nysa Dicoupoulos: * Amanda (Potential Slayer): Antagonistic * Glory: * Warren Mears: * Amy Madison: Trivia * Dawn is most likely witch, though her powers have yet to express themselves and they're also unknown. But its very likely that he already has all four basic magical powers, as she has expressed the ability of spell casting several times. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed.Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Buffy The Vampire Slayer Category:Characters Category:Good Beings Category:Humans Category:Magical Beings Category:Witches Category:Warren Category:Halliwell Family Category:Females